


running on the music and night highs

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, KuroDai Week, KuroDai Week 2016, M/M, Sorry to disappoint, all i know is that this is late, could also be inaccurate but oh well, did i use the right rating, i dont know, i dont know what happened, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What?” Daichi says, defensively. “It’s hot!” </p><p>Kuroo licks the sweat gathering on top of his lips, and Daichi subconsciously follows and mimics the action.</p><p>“Yeah, so are you.” </p><p><strike>SUPPOSEDLY</strike> For the KuroDai Week 2016 Day 6: <strike>Graduation</strike>/Future</p>
            </blockquote>





	running on the music and night highs

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SO LATE IM SO SORRY. ~~I went on a vacation and had no stable internet connection and I cant even read the fanfics and reply to comments and I just~~
> 
> Painfully unbeta'd. Apologies for any mistakes! Enjoy! *winks*

“Wa-Wait, we’re going in?” Daichi says as halts and pulls back at the hand holding his from the front. Kuroo turns back to look at him, hair dancing in the cold wind, illuminated by the myriad of colors the neon lights surrounding the building are giving off.

Kuroo looks at him, unimpressed. “No, Sawamura, we’re just going stay right here and chat about the weather.” He sardonically says, turning fully at Daichi’s direction and cocks his hips to one side. “Of course, we’re going in!”

Daichi looks at him skeptically, then looks at the bright sign at the top of the establishment’s entranceway.

“Come on, Sawamura. We’re finally allowed to go into this place.” Kuroo says, as he tugs at the hand he was holding, gripping it tightly in reassurance and excitement.

Daichi sighs. They have celebrated their Coming of Age today, which means that they are now fully integrated to the rest of the Japanese society as adults with expanded rights and more responsibility.

(“Not that you needed this ceremony,” Kuroo told him, as he helped Daichi with his necktie. “Aren’t you already a father of 9 teenage boys, back in Miyagi? Must be some real responsibility.” He added, with a sassy smirk on his face. Daichi promptly smacked his hand and scowled at him.)

So after having woken up early, they headed to the local government office, where the official ceremony was held. After listening to the speeches for about an hour, they headed to the shrine to pray. Then they met up and had lunch with Bokuto and Yaku, who were the only other ones who didn’t have anything planned immediately after the ceremony.

“When you told Bokuto that we have plans, I mostly thought that we would have dinner or something. Not this.” Daichi admits, as he squeezed Kuroo’s hand back.

“Well, I’m just full of surprises, aren’t I?” Kuroo says, his lips lifting on one side. “Come on, now’s as good time as any.” He declares, as he pulls Daichi inside the establishment.

Daichi blinks, as he adjusts his vision. It was dark, save for the bright strobe lights moving around, slicing through the haze of artificial smoke and lighting up the sea of people dancing at the middle of the large room. The sound was blaring on his ears, and he could feel the pulse of it from the ground where he stands. It’s making his heart pound, in time with the beat of the electronic music.

He inhales, and the distinctive smell of alcohol, mixed with the different scents and sweat permeated the air around them. He is only vaguely aware that he is still holding Kuroo’s hand, until the other tugs him again, and Kuroo leads him to the staircase. Kuroo seems to know where’s he’s heading, so Daichi, without any choice follows him down the hallway until he stops in front of a door.

Kuroo opens it, and lets Daichi inside the private room. He stands in the middle and inspects it. The room is smaller, than the one below, and it is carpeted. There is a huge, circular window at the opposite side of the door. On the left, there is a mini bar, stacked with different drinks Daichi doesn’t even know. On the right, there is a crescent-shaped leather couch, with a glass table directly in front of it, where a cake is sitting prettily at the top.

He belatedly noticed that the sound is relatively muffled inside. Daichi feels Kuroo move, and he watches on, as Kuroo takes off his coat and tie, folds it and hangs it on the back rest of the couch. Kuroo eyes him, something mischievous flashing in his eyes as he makes his way to where Daichi was standing, holds his waist, and pulls him closer.

“What’s the matter, Sawamura?” He asks, tilting his head on the side, looking genuinely concerned.

It takes a moment before Daichi answers. “How did you even afford this Kuroo? This place looks expensive!” He worries, biting his lips. He doesn’t like it when Kuroo spends money on him, when they can very well just save it for better use or in case of emergencies.

Kuroo looks at Daichi fondly, knows what’s going on in his head, and smiles as he pecks the worry away from Daichi’s lips.

“Relax your pretty little head, Sawamura.” He says, as he bumps their noses. “Mom paid for it.” He says casually, and he notices the widening of Daichi’s eyes, and cuts the incredulous speech he is sure to follow, quickly. “It’s her gift, to both of us. Since she’s unable to be with us on our 'Momentous Occasion', her words, not mine. Don’t worry, it didn’t cost her a fortune. She knows the manager and got a discount. On top of the discount they have for today’s recently made adults.” Kuroo explains.

Daichi remains skeptical, but with a few reassuring words and distracting kisses, the tension that has formed on his shoulders even before they went inside, slowly started to loosen. Once Kuroo knew that Daichi has relaxed enough, he lets go of him, and makes his way to the mini bar to fix Daichi something to drink.

Daichi, on the other hand, sheds off his coat and tie, and places it next to Kuroo’s, and goes to the window and watch the people on the dance floor, surmises that they are in the similar celebratory state as they are. The young women have traded their traditional _furisode_ for bolder and shorter outfits, while the men opted for a more casual and comfortable clothes.

He looks at Kuroo when the other stands up beside him, with drinks on his hands, one being offered to him. He takes the proffered drink, lifts it up, face level. He has never seen a drink like this before. He is only familiar with soju and beer.

“What is this?” He asks, as he looks at Kuroo, after examining the tall glass of clear drink, garnished with mint leaves.

Kuroo takes a sip of his own drink and hummed appreciatively at the taste. “It’s called _Mojito_. At least that’s what the recipe says.” He says, as he shrugs and takes a sip again, gestures with his head to urge Daichi to take a swig of his.

Daichi smells it, the mint wafting on his nose, the cautiously drinks. It is cold, as it is almost filled to the brim with ice. He lets the small amount swim on his tongue, determining the taste and finds it sweet and citrusy, with a hint of mint, along with a tang of alcohol, before he swallows and takes another gulp.

Kuroo looks on, waiting for Daichi’s reaction. He doesn’t really know how to mix cocktail drinks, and just followed the recipe as instructed. He chose the Mojito because it’s the less threatening drink that he can offer Daichi since its clear and has sparkling water. But judging from the pleased look in Daichi’s bright eyes, Kuroo thinks he might have aced this one.

\-----

“Let’s dance!” Kuroo announces, as he takes the glass from Daichi’s hands, puts it on the table, then takes hold it the other's hand again and leads him downstairs. He doesn’t give Daichi a chance to dawdle or protest as he hurriedly brings them to the middle of the dance floor. The loudness was disorienting Daichi a bit, so he holds on tightly to Kuroo. He is careful not to bump into other people, which is an impossible feat, since everyone is moving at the same time. When Kuroo finds a small clearing, he turns back to Daichi, and sighs when he sees that the other is tense again.

“Sawamura!” He leans in, and shouts, to make sure Daichi hears him.

“What?”

“Relax! No need to look like you’re going to a war zone or something!”

It takes a while before Daichi comprehends what Kuroo said. It’s not like he is treating it as a war zone or anything. It’s just that he is not used to this kind of organized rowdiness. But he heeds Kuroo’s words and wills himself to relax.

Slowly, he is starting to feel the rhythm and in no time, he is slightly swaying to the music. He catches Kuroo’s smile, as the other sways along with him. He grabs on Kuroo’s side, anchors himself and closes his eyes, as he starts to juts let himself go. Kuroo, seeing that his boyfriend is already adequately at ease, places his hands on the shorter one’s waists and grooves along too.

They stay like that for a while, until Daichi feels the heat and the sweat gather on his forehead and travel down his neck. He looks at Kuroo and finds the other in the same state, his hair getting damper, and is sticking closer to his cheeks. Daichi pushes it back with his hands and looks at Kuroo, only to find the other also looking at him. He smiles widely and lifts himself up to kiss Kuroo’s cheeks. It was damp with sweat, and he sees the flush on it when he settles back.

Unable to take the heat any longer, he removes his hands from Kuroo’s waist and proceeds to unbutton his dress shirt, unaware that the music slowly changed and flowed into something a little bit sultrier, in time of his actions.

He feels the grip on his side tighten and he glances at Kuroo, only to find that the other sporting an intense look in his eyes.

“What?” Daichi says, defensively. “It’s hot!” He explains, as he wipes the sweat on his forehead. It was a good thing that Kuroo told him to fold his sleeves, before they went downstairs, because Daichi was sure that he would be bathing in his own sweat, if that was the case.

Kuroo licks the sweat gathering on top of his lips, and Daichi subconsciously follows and mimics the action.

“Yeah, so are you.” He barely hears Kuroo over the music but heard him all the same, as the other has his eyes trained on Daichi’s lips, and suddenly the atmosphere changed around them. Daichi, feeling a little bolder, places his hands on the taller one’s chest, leverages himself, and leans into Kuroo’s ears.

“Well, want me to do the same to you?” He asks, voice low. Kuroo sucks in a deep breath and Daichi quickly backs down to see his expression. Kuroo’s hand shifts from his sides, wounds around into his back and dips slowly, until it is inside of the back pockets of his jeans, and pulls him closer.

“Yes, please.” Kuroo says solemnly, as he watches Daichi leans back, watches his fingers as it deftly travels across his chest, until it reaches the top buttons, and takes his sweet time unbuttoning them. Feeling the warm rush of Daichi’s breath on the newly exposed skin, Kuroo looks at the other and sees the small smirk on his face that spells victory. He usually gets this one, when Daichi undoubtedly thinks that he just gained an advantage over Kuroo. He is about to lean and wipe it away from the other’s lips but was stopped when Daichi takes hold of his arms, takes his hands away from his back, then turns away from Kuroo.

He whines at the loss of the closeness, but Daichi immediately slots back into his place inside Kuroo’s arms and wraps his own around the taller one’s neck, rests his head on one shoulder, and sways his hips along with the music. Kuroo feels the heat Daichi’s body is giving away, and envelops the burning body in his arms, resting his hands on the other’s abdomen, and drops feather light kisses on Daichi’s exposed neck, tasting the sweat and residue of Daichi’s cologne. Daichi moans at the contact, and this encourages Kuroo to do more.

And so he does. He nips at Daichi’s neck, and the other must have not expected it, as Daichi shudders and involuntarily bucks his hips, causing him to grind at Kuroo’s front and they both groan at the action. Kuroo stops momentarily, but before he could dive in again, Daichi grinds at him again, this time intentionally, and he takes a deep breath, and holds Daichi tightly, fingers digging on the covered flesh of Daichi’s stomach, the hand on the chest splayed out in warning.

“Someone’s getting frisky,” Kuroo whispers on Daichi’s ears and the warm puff of breath makes Daichi shiver. He quickly turns around again to face Kuroo and latched into the exposed collarbone in front of him, and grazes his teeth for good measure, and Kuroo trembles.

“ _Shit_ , Sawamura.” He says, but it falls on deaf ears, as Daichi only sucked harder.

“Sawamura,” Kuroo tries again. “ _Daichi_ , stop.” He finally says, as he grabs Daichi’s shoulders, and regrettably pushes him away. He misses the heat instantly. Daichi looks up at him, dazed and quite disappointed.

“ _Fuck_ , Daichi. It’s not like that.” He says, frustrated. “Not here.” He adds hastily.

“At the room?” Daichi asks coquettishly, his eyes blown, and it takes a lot of Kuroo’s will power not to pounce Daichi right there and then. But he has to be patient. _They_ have to be patient.

“At home.” He grounds out.

“But…”

“Daichi, the sooner we leave here, the sooner we can go home. The sooner we can get to it, alright?” He promises. Kuroo hates to be the voice of reason, but as much as Daichi looks so delectable right now, with his wide eyes, chest heaving, clothes clinging wetly and accentuating the hard earned muscles on his body, as much as the prospect sounded good, it would not bode well for them to abuse the privilege.

Daichi nods his assent, and they swiftly went back upstairs.

They _almost_ didn’t make it out the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... I have never been in a club before, nor have I drank a cocktail drink... but had experienced a party that almost resembles to it. I extrapolated from that experience and ran away with what I think they are supposed to be so, sorry for any inaccuracies.
> 
> Also, I don't know how to ~~smut.~~ So.... ~~this is a call for help~~


End file.
